powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3)
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 was the final season to carry the "Mighty Morphin'" name. Its Sentai source was Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, which translated into Ninja Squadron Hidden Ranger. However, alongside Season 2, it did not use the Kakuranger suits for the core Rangers and were used for the Alien Ranger series instead. Much of the season was also heavily serialized, with multiple-part storylines sowing the seeds for events such as the Masked Rider television series, the eventual departure of long-running character Kimberly and the events that would tie directly into the opening episodes of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. During the last airing of this Season until Power Rangers Zeo premiered, the "Today on Power Rangers" segments were replaced with the Zeo Serial shorts. Synopsis Rita Repulsa's brother, Rito Revolto comes to The Moon with strange eggs. He takes on the Power Rangers to impress his older sister, and decimates their Thunderzords. Zordon sends them to the Desert of Despair where they find Ninjor who, after some reluctance at first, grants them Ninja Powers as well as new Ninjazords. The Rangers continued their fight against Rita and Zedd until Katherine Hillard, an Australian gymnast/ex-diver comes to Angel Grove under Rita and Zedd's spell. Kimberly is captured by Goldar but is eventually rescued by Tommy and the Rangers also gain the Shogun Zords. Katherine later breaks free of Rita's spell and tells the Rangers everything. Kimberly passes her powers to Kat but then comes Rita and Rito's father, Master Vile who wants to gain the power of the Zeo Crystal. The Rangers thwarted that plan and one involving the singing Dischordia monster but Master Vile's third plan basically stripped them of their powers, reversing the Earth's time back a few years and turning the Rangers into kids. Characters Rangers :Main article:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (team) Aquitian Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Tanya Sloan * King Lexian * Donais * Zarius * Ferrian Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skukllovitch * Ernie * Mr. Caplan * Ms. Appleby * Lt.Jerome Stone * Dr. Kender * Sam Trueheart Villains Power Ranger Villains * Evil Space Aliens ** Lord Zedd ** Rita Repulsa ** Goldar ** Finster ** Squatt & Baboo ** Rito Revolto ** Tenga Warriors: Zedd and Rita's foot soldiers. * Master Vile * Professor Longnose: Master Vile's Field General. * List of Monsters Masked Rider Villains * Count Dregon * Doubleface * Nefaria * Cycopter * Gork * Fact * Cogwarts * Plague Patrol: servents of Count Dregon ** Plague Sentry: Leader of the Plague Patrol. Zords Arsenal Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Episodes Notes :See Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Notes VHS/DVD Releases *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: ClassiXX Season 3 *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Season 3 DVD *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Complete Series MMPR Complete.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Complete Series 600 prd power rangers 01.jpg See Also *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - miniseries ending the third season - basis of the ranger and villain aesthetics - source of many elements from the third season External links *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 3 Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website de:Mighty Morpin 3 fr:Mighty Morpin ru:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers сезон III 3 Category:Season Category:Shows Dubbed in Japanese